Good bye Ellie part 2
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: a continuation of Goodbye Ellie...gibbs and secrets...who wouldnt want to read?
1. Chapter 1

_Goodbye Ellie- Chapter 2_

_Okay, so this is a continuation of my previous story. I hadn't planned on really writing a second chapter, but, with a little bit of persistence, I was persuaded into it by a close friend of mine. In the next few chapters there will be some great Gibbs/Ellie scenes, and I hope you enjoy._

A month had passed since Ellie had left for New York. Bekah missed her like crazy. They had had so many plans for after high school. They were going to start nursing school together this quarter at George Washington University. But, Ellie moved to New York to be with her father, and Bekah had to drop some of her classes this semester due to her being pregnant and all. She wondered how Ellie was doing in the hustle and bustle of New York City life, and with her father. Ellie's father had left when Ellie was only 14 because he had raped her, but the case never went to trial. Bekah remembered the day Ellie told her that her father had raped her like it was just minutes ago. The mental image of the pain on Ellie's face was burned into her mind permanently. They had even thought that Ellie was pregnant, but, luckily, she wasn't.

Bekah rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had been up all night, not able to sleep. Now she was sitting at her desk looking at old scrapbooks of her and Ellie over the years. Elementary school, their first school dance, first day of junior high, eighth grade graduation, first day of high school, first homecoming dance, prom, graduation. Memories, both good and bad, came flooding back all at once, making Bekah cry. Just as she was about to turn that last page, her private phone line rang, making her jump. She answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Bekah? It's Ellie." Bekah sat up in her chair, surprised to her Ellie's voice on the other end.

"Oh magosh! Ellie! How have you been? How's life in the big apple?"

"I've been doing well. It's hard to get used to, but, I'm adjusting nicely. How's life in D.C.?

"Hectic. Moms not working as much now, which is a good thing, but dads been working late…and Tony's been…well, Tony." Ellie sniggered.

"He probably wants to make sure he gets as much done as possible now before his son and grandchild are born.

"Yeah…probably. Oh, hey. I sent some more ultrasound pics to you yesterday. I don't think you'll have any problem viewing them, but, if you do, let me know."

"Oh goody! I can't wait to see them….been taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah…"Bekah stood and carried the phone over to her bed where she could lay down. That seemed more comfortable. "I've been doing pretty good. I've gotten bigger, and barely fit into my desk chair."

"Wow. You have gotten big…I wish I could be there for the baby shower."

"I wish you could be here too. We would have so much fun planning it…Do you have any idea when you'll be able to come back for a visit?"

"Not yet. Soon I hope…how's nursing school?"

"Crazy. It's hard for me. I can't do a lot of the skills on account of me being pregnant, but the teachers have been great about it."

"That's good…I changed my major." Ellie came out and told Bekah straight up. She would find out eventually anyways…She always seemed to.

"You…you changed your major?" The news shocked Bekah a little bit. Ellie had always been more of the nurse-type than Bekah. Bekah was more into the forensic side of medicine, like a Medical Examiner.

"Yeah. I decided that I enjoy criminal justice a little bit more. I'm still getting my RN degree, it will just be a two year instead of the four year I had originally decided on."

"That makes sense… At least then you'll have something to work from, or fall back on if needed. I'm doing my nursing as well as getting my degree in music and theatre…"

"Cool. I can't wait till we get to spend an entire day together again…just like old times. Spend the entire day usually at the mall or going to movies…"

"How was your dad? When you got there?" Bekah changed the subject.

"He was nice. Which was weird…He looked terrible…He passed away a couple of days ago…"Ellie paused. She had hated her dad for what he did. But, regardless,, he was her father and she still loved him. She was angry at herself for not trying to get in touch sooner…for not trying to patch things up. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

"Ellie…I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Thanks. It was hard at first, but, now I know he's in a better place. I'm better now though."

"Are you sure? Man, I wish I was there to give you a hug. You really need one right now." That made Ellie smile.

"Yeah. I could use a big Bekah-Style bear hug right about now…" Ellie sighed. "I have to go for now. I'm sorry this is a short call. Classes are going to be starting soon.

"That's okay. I need to go too. I have to get up in 3 hours and go to work with mom and dad. I'd better try to get some sleep."

"You're going to NCIS? They're actually allowing you to go? Ellie was surprise that Gibbs would let her.

"Yeah. I'm going to be starting my TOD soon so, mom wants me to do a little job shadowing first…I wish you were here to do TOD too."

"Me too. Maybe, one day soon, I can become an agent as well…I love you Bekah."

"I love you too Ellie. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Tell everyone that I said hi and I hope to see them all real soon. Take care of yourself…and the baby."

"I will. I hope to see you soon."

"Hope to see you soon too…Bye Bekah."

"Bye Ellie." Bekah hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. The whole situation made her sad. Ever since they were little, her and Ellie had always planned on being Special Agent at the same time. Now, Bekah was going on to the next step without her. She lay down on her bed and stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Ellie in the Bullpen, just hours before their high school graduation. The words 'Together Forever' had been photo shopped along the bottom in Italian blue lettering. The silver frame glistened in the soft lighting of her nightstand lamp. It had been Ellie's gift to Bekah, and she had vowed to herself she would never get rid of it, no matter what happened to it……

Four short hours later, Bekah awoke to her alarm blaring on the stand beside the bed. She shut it off and got up, heading into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Her eyes were poofy from all the crying she had been doing and the lack of sleep. She finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Today was her first semi official day of TOD, and she wanted to hit the ground running. She walked into the country style kitchen to find her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and her dad was fixing his famous blueberry pancakes on the griddle. This picture seemed a little backwards to her.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." Bekah sat down at the table and took a sip of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Morning Sweetie. Sleep well?"

"Sort of. Ellie called me this morning."

"She did? Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah. She changed her major. She's going into criminal justice, but is still getting an RN degree. It'll just be a two year instead of a four year."

"That's good to hear."

"Her dad passed away a couple of days ago." Jenny's face fell.

"I'm sorry to hear that…I think Ill send a sympathy card to her in the mail today."

"When's the memorial service?" Jethro came over to the table with a plate of pancakes and bacon for Bekah.

"It was yesterday…Mmmhm. These are delicious. Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome." Jethro smiled and sat down. He couldn't believe that his little girl was all grown up about to have a baby herself. She grew up so fast. It seemed that just yesterday she was running into the kitchen, wanting to go to work with mommy and daddy. Now, she was a soon to be NCIS Special Agent.

"We'd better get going…don't want to be late." Bekah rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher as Jenny and Jethro hurried around making sure they had keys and things. When they got into the garage, Jethro threw Bekah the keys to the sedan and he headed toward the other car.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to make a quick stop before heading in."

"Okay. See you there." Bekah and Jenny left, and Jethro headed to the air port. Ellie had taken a red eye flight from New York to surprise Bekah. Only Jethro had known she was coming in, and they wanted to keep it that way for now. Jethro pulled into the passenger loading area and went inside heading to gate 7-C. Ellie's flight was just landing, so it would be a few minutes. 15 minutes later, she spotted him standing beside the entrance to the gate.

"Jethro!" She ran over to him and threw herself into his outstretched arms.

"Ellie! Hey...How have ya been?"

"I've been wonderful! Have you lost some weight?" That had always been a joke between them.

"I think I've actually gained weight. Jenny and Bekah are the ones pregnant, and I seem to be the one with all the cravings." Jethro smiled.

"I got my luggage checked already. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Okay. Here, let me take this." Jethro took Ellie's large shoulder bag from her and threw it over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No problem." Gibbs and Ellie headed out of the air port catching up on everything that had happened in the month since they had seen each other last. As they were heading to NCIS, Ellie decided to go ahead and tell Gibbs what she had been trying to say for the past four years. He needed to know the true reason why her father left.

"Gibbs…can I tell you something?" Something that I've only told one other person?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything. Your secrets are safe with me." Ellie took a deep breath.

"My father, left when I was fourteen. He told everyone that he needed to leave. Take care of some old family business, but…"

"But, that wasn't the true reason."

"No…The local LEO's asked him to leave." Ellie paused. "He…He raped me." Ellie broke down into tears. It was still painful to talk about, but she needed to talk about it, she needed some closure.

"He raped you?" The news was a surprise, and a little confusing to him. Jeff had always seemed like a caring, gentle man. He would never hurt anyone. Or so Gibbs had thought.

"Yes."

"But, he was never convicted."

"No. The case never made it to trial. My dad took the plea deal and ran." Gibbs pulled the car over and put it in park. Removing his seat belt. He turned and took Ellie into his arms. She had almost forgotten the feeling of his strong, caring hugs.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I'm so sorry he hurt you…"

"…Thanks Gibbs…You always seem to know just what to say."

"I think it comes from having a daughter…and, it's just what I do."

"Ha-ha." Ellie wiped her eyes. "Well, we'd better get to the Bullpen. They are probably wondering what happened to you."

"Yeah. They probably are." Gibbs and Ellie headed to NCIS, eager to see the team and catch up.

"I'm just saying that women are sensitive about things like that." Tony saw Gibbs coming and started to say something, but Gibbs silenced him with his look. Ellie snuck up behind Bekah and put her hands over Bekah's eyes.

"Guess who."

"ELLIE!" Bekah squealed and turned around. She couldn't believe that Ellie was here. She gave her a big hug, which wasn't easy because her ever growing belly seemed to get in the way. "Oh magosh! You're here! How'd you…oh, never mind. I'm just glad you're here!" Bekah couldn't seem to contain her excitement.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I secretly arranged it with Gibbs. He did a great job at keeping it a secret."

"He's a great secret keeper…how long are you here for?"

"For as long as I need to be…I'm hoping to transfer to GWU…Oh man. I'm so glad to be back!"

"I know. We have so much to catch up on. Let's go over to my desk."

"Ooo. Your desk. Nice." Bekah and Ellie went over to her desk as Tony and McGee filled Gibbs in on a case they had been working on. As Ellie sat down across from Bekah, she pulled a little package from her purse.

"Wow…You've gotten huge."

"Yeah. Only three more months. Thank goodness."

"They will fly by. Before you know it, you'll be giving birth. Here, I wanted to give this to you." Ellie handed her the little package. Bekah unwrapped the box and opened it to find another little black velvet box. She opened the velvet box to find a beautiful silver locket necklace. "Aww! Ellie…it's gorgeous. Thank you so much!" Bekah walked around and gave Ellie a hug.

"You're Welcome. I have one too." Ellie pulled hers out from underneath her shirt." If you have a baby girl, there's one for her too."

"Oh cool! That's so sweet of you." Bekah took the necklace out of the box, and, with a little bit of help, secured it around her neck. "I'll never take it off." The rest of the day seemed to fly by as Ellie and Bekah caught up on a month of information. So much had happened. They talked late into the night, till neither one of them could keep their eyes open. Ellie decided to stay over at Bekahs after some persuasion from Jenny Gibbs and Bekah.

"Tomorrow, you can start TOD with me. If you want." Bekah came out of her bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed and brush her hair out.

"I plan too. I talked it over with Gibbs and Jenny earlier today…I am so excited. We are going to be agents together!"

"I know. Just like we always planned…"

"Are you nervous? About TOD?"

"No. Not really…I've been around it my whole life, so, it's not really anything new for me. I am nervous about the work load. I'm not going to be able to do much, but. I'll do as much as I can without overdoing it."

"I'm a little nervous. What if I confuse something with someone else? Or don't label something? Or forget to sign the chain of evidence?"

"You'll be fine. Everyone makes mistakes the first time. You're a Probie. You'll make Probie mistakes. Don't worry. Don't be afraid to ask questions of you don't understand or need clarification. Although Tony will try to say that's its not a good idea to ask questions…Don't listen to him."

"I won't. Well, we'd better get some sleep. We are going to have a long, bust day ahead of us.

"Yeah. We do. I call the left side!" Bekah half jumped, half dove to the left side of the bed. It was closer to the bathroom, and more comfy.

"You can have it. Besides, it's closer to the bathroom." Ellie and Bekah laughed. When they were little, they used to play 'bedside dibbs' they used to call out the side they wanted to sleep on, and whoever said it first got to sleep on that side of the bed. Bekah missed those days. Ellie crawled into bed, and Bekah covered up. She reached up and turned the light out as they lay down.

"Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight Bekah."


	2. Chapter 2 3

The course of the next weeks proved to be some of the toughest that Ellie and Bekah had to ever endure. So many of their nights had been spent in the bullpen, bringing perps to justice. Countless hours they had spent, pouring over evidence, contemplating possible MO's. They never let it get to them. Never gave up. Now, the waiting was getting the best of them. Any moment now they would know their fate. Would they succeed and be Agents? Or would they be rejected?

"This is nerve-wracking. What's taking so long?" Ellie sat at her desk next to Tony's tapping her fingers. Bekah was across the room at hers, chewing on her lip.

"I don't know. You think we would have heard something by now." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "5 more weeks."

"5 weeks till what?" Bekah sat up and looked over at Ellie.

"Really? You forgot what happens in 5 weeks?"

"Ellie thought about it for a second. "Your due date! I thought you were talking about something else…When is Jenny due?

"3 weeks…I'm surprised she hasn't popped yet."

"Haha…Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Labor. Giving Birth."

"A little. In the back of my mind, I keep having this thought 'what if something goes wrong?' But, I push the thought aside and tell myself that everything is going to be okay."

"Everything will be. And, I'll be there beside you through the whole thing…and Jenny and Gibbs will be there too."

"I am planning on them being there…Here comes Mike the mail guy." Bekah and Ellie sat up in their chairs. Mike handed them each a folder. They looked at each other, then back at the folder, then back at each other.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"Same time."

"Fine with me." Bekah and Ellie opened their folders at the same time, and squealed.

"I was approved!"

"So was I!"

"We're Agents!" They ran to each other to hug bouncing and tears were running down their cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm so happy for you too!"

"What's all the tears and squealing for?" McGee walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face.

"We're agents!"

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks McGee…This is normally where I would run up and tell mom the good news, but she already knows."

"So go up anyways."

"Good idea. See ya McGee." Bekah and Ellie headed upstairs. They had never been so excited. This was the biggest thing since graduation. Bekah was a few steps ahead of Ellie and got to the office first.

"I'm really gonna be an agent?!?" Bekah startled Jenny. She looked up from her computer and smiled as Ellie came in behind Bekah and closed the door.

"Yes. You and Ellie really are going to be agents. You two were remarkable applicants. There was no reason for you two to not be accepted."

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" Bekah went around and gave Jenny a hug, as did Ellie.

"Your welcome girls. I was actually about to have Cynthia call you up here. But, now you are up here, there are some final things that you two need to sign." Jenny picked up a folder that was on her desk and walked over to the conference table. She laid each set out on the table in order.

"No problem." The girls signed that papers, and Jenny witnessed them.

"Now all that's left is the swearing in ceremony. It will be held tomorrow at 1000 in the staff room."

"! I can't wait!"

"Bekah! We're agents!"

"I know!...Are you presenting us with our badges or is dad?"

"That's a surprise…How are you feeling Hun?"

"I'm feeling great. My back hurts a little though. I guess its just because I'm five weeks from my due date and I've been working….How about you?"

"Same…I'm ready for it to be over with."

"Me too."

"Yep."

"Wow…" Ellie was still sort of in shock.

"Okay. Now, let's get down to business." Jenny, Bekah, and Ellie all sat down at the conference table and began the long process of finalizing the paper work and discussing the swearing in ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone gathered into the staff room. Ellie and Bekah sat behind the pulpit next to Jenny and Gibbs, facing the large crowd. Today was the day they had been waiting for for so many years. Today they would be sworn in as Agents. Once everyone was seated, Jenny rose and began the ceremony.

"I would first off like to say thank you for all coming to the swearing-in of our two new agents. Over the course of the past few weeks, they had undergone training, both in the field and in the office. It hadn't been easy, but they have proven that they are worthy of NCIS Agents." Jenny stepped over to the side and reached into the pulpit to retrieve two badges. One was able to be put around the neck. The other could be put on a belt of in the pocket. "I am honored to present the first of the two new agents, Elizabeth Andrews." Ellie stood and walked up to Jenny. Gibbs stood beside Jenny who handed him the badges. Jenny picked up a bible. "Please raise your right hand and place your left one on the bible." Ellie did. "Repeat after me. "I, Elizabeth Andrews,"

"I, Elizabeth Andrews,"

"Do so solemnly swear,"

"Do so solemnly swear,"

"To uphold my duties as a Federal Agent, to uphold the laws of this great Nation, to the best of my ability,"

"To uphold my duties as a Federal Agent, to uphold the laws of the great Nation, to the best of my ability."

"Until which time I am unable to do so."

"Until which time I am unable to do so."

"So help me god."

"So help me god."

"As Director of NCIS I now name you an NCIS Special Agent. Congratulations." Gibbs stepped forward, shook Ellie's hand and placed one badge around her neck and the other in her hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations Ellie."

"Thanks Jen."Ellie turned, gave Bekah a hug, then sat down as everyone clapped.

"And now for Rebekah Shepard." Bekah stood up and stepped forward. She placed her left hand on the bible and raised her right.

"Repeat after me. 'I Rebekah Shepard do so solemnly swear,"

"I Rebekah Shepard do so solemnly swear."

"To uphold my duties as a Federal Agent, to uphold the law of this great Nation, to the best of my ability."

"To uphold my duties as a Federal Agent, to uphold the law of this great Nation, to the best of my ability,"

"Until which time I am unable to do so, so help me god."

"Until which time I am unable to do so, so help me god."

"As director of NCIS, I now name you an NCIS Special Agent. Congratulations." Bekah shook Jenny's hand, who then placed one badge around her neck and the other in her hand. Gibbs gave her a hug and shook her hand. He whispered in her ear, "ya know, its not easy hugging you with you being so very pregnant." This made Bekah laugh.

"No, its not." Bekah then turned and gave Ellie a hug.

"Good job sis."

"Thanks. Good job to you too sis."

"Thanks." Ellie stepped down off of the platform. As the crowd all surrounded Bekah giving her hugs and offering their congratulations, Bekah saw someone hand Ellie and envelope. She opened it and read the letter. The expression on her face went from happy to worried and scared. Bekah tried to get away, but the crowd overwhelmed her. Ellie left the staff room and headed downstairs, through the bullpen to leave for her apartment. She and Michael had dated for 3 years, till she finally broke things off with him about six months ago. Michael had been an abusive boyfriend. Always hitting her, calling her names. Having to know where she was and who she was talking to on the phone or the computer at all times. When she broke things off with Michael. She had hoped things would be fine. But, he went nuts. He yelled, threw things, and punched a hole in her apartment door. She had been so scared. The cops ended up showing up and hauling him away to jail. One of her neighbors heard the noise and called 911. Now he was back. Back for his revenge.

Back at the bullpen, everyone was celebrating and having a great time. Everyone except Gibbs and Bekah.

"Do you know what the letter said or even who it was from?" Bekah shook her head.

"No. I tried to get to her, but the crowd sort of kept me where I was."

"So, she just left? No 'bye, see ya later.' No nothing?"

"No, and that's what bugs me. She looked worried and scared." Bekah leaned against the wall and took a drink of her sparkling water. "I'm worried about her dad. She's been acting…weird since she came back from New York."

"Yeah, she has…I just wish I knew why." Gibbs looked toward the elevator and then walked over to his desk, grabbing his badge, ID, and weapon.

"Wh…where are you going?" Gibbs walked past Bekah and didn't answer her. He was going to Ellie's apartment to talk to her. He was going to find out what was in that letter that was making her worried and scared. No matter how long it took.


	4. Oh crap

Gibbs followed Ellie from the Navalyard to her apartment at a distance. As she walked up the stairs, he stayed back. by the time he got there the door was shut, so he knocked politely, instead of just walking in and confronting her. She opened the door as she was wiping her eyes.

"hey Gibbs."

"Ellie."

"Um...Come on in."

Gibbs walked in and sat on the couch across from Ellie.

"Something's bothering you El." Ellie hesitated.

"...No...Its...I..." Gibbs gave her his famous stare, breaking down her barrier little by little.

"Okay, so yeah, something's bothering me. Its my ex. He's...sort of harassing me."

"And the letter you received today? After the ceremony?"

"It was from him. He said some strange things Gibbs. Things that scare me..."

"El, you know..."

"Gibbs, i know what you are going to say. I can come to you with anything no matter what. But this...this was just... this scared me. a lot. Gibbs moved over to sit beside Ellie and took her into his arms.

"You're okay now. He's not going to hurt you. Ill kill him first."

(Next scene)

Bekah sat at her desk in the bullpen, and, at her mothers wish, kept trying to reach her father. "He's not answering. I'm going out. to find him. Ziva, cover for me?"

"Sure thing." Bekah grabbed her sig and headed out of the bullpen. As she drove around, she finally found his car outside Ellie's apartment. She parked the car and walked up the sidewalk calmly.

As she approached, she noticed that the lock had been tampered with and the door was open a crack. She drew her weapon and entered the apartment cautiously, not knowing what to expect beyond the door. She went through each room, checking it out. As she approached the living room she heard a faint moan and quickly entered. she ran over to Ellie, who was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound

to the abdomen. she was breathing, but unconscious.

gibbs was laying beside her. he also had a gunshot wound to the abdomen, but was still conscious and breathing. Ellie was fading fast. Bekah called ziva.

Bekah, did you..."

"I found him. Both have been shot in the abdomen. Dad is conscious and breathing. Ellie wasn't so lucky. She's breathing, but is unconscious and fading fast. We are at Ellies apartment. 1934 East... Ah..." the shooter had snuck up behind her, and shot her in the abdomen. she shot at him, but he fled before she could id him

The bullet had entered her left side in the abdomen. She collapsed on the floor.

"Rebekah? Rebekah? Rebekah... Agent Shepard? Are you okay?"

"Ziva...I've been shot."

"Where?"

"In...in the abdomen. I...need help."

"Bekah...Bekah stay with me."

"I'm trying."

"Bekah don't do this to me...Bekah? I'm five minutes away. Stay with me."

Five minutes later Ziva arrived and rushed inside, hoping the three of them were still breathing. the paramedics arrived just as she was entering the apartment and went to work. while they were attending to gibbs and Ellie, Ziva kept pressure on bekahs wound. Jenny had already been notified and she was pretty sure the rest of the team knew as well. Jenny wouldn't keep something like this from them.

The paramedics took over for ziva, so she stepped outside for some fresh air as she found herself sobbing uncontrolably and her shirt covered in bekahs blood. She sat down on the steps and out her head in her hands, hiding her tears. Jenny arrived just as they were loading bekah onto the gurney. She rushed over to her side and took her hand.

"How is she?"

the paramedic looked up and said, "She's stable."

"And the baby?"

"Her water hasn't broke, so we checked the baby's heartbeat, and its regular, so we don't have cause to believe that the child is in distress."

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know anything on Agent Gibbs? or agent Andrews?"

"No. The other paramedics took them before we arrived. But, Im sure they will be fine."

"Thank you."

"Ma`am, we have to get her to bethesda. Are you riding with us?"

"No. I will be sending Tony. Agent Dinozzo?"

"Yes Director?"

"do me a favor. Ride to bethesda with Agent Shepard. Check on Agent Gibbs and Agent Andrews. call me with a sit rep if I'm not there by then."

"Sure thing Jenny." Jenny stared art him. "Madam Director?" She crossed her arms. "Director." Tony turned and was about to get on the ambulance when jenny head slapped him. He joined the paramedics and they closed the door, speeding away.

Jenny walked over to where Ziva was sitting and sat down beside her, putting her arm around her and handing her a tissue.

"Thank you director...jenny."

"You were brave, coming here with no back up, not knowing what you were up against. its bravery like that that i admire."

"Bekah was...is like a sister to me, as is Ellie. And gibbs, is not only my boss, but is the closest thing i have to

a father. and, we are all team members. if theres one thing that gibbs has taught us, its never leave your team behind."

"Admirable." Jenny gave ziva a squeeze. "And, i want to thank you. For saving them."

"it was nothing really...and, your welcome."

"Come on. Lets go see them." Jenny and ziva left for the hospital, praying that everyone would be okay.


End file.
